


【精猫】2b

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 6





	【精猫】2b

伊恩收到了一套恋人节的礼物，而且还是匿名寄过来的，里面是一整套包括了鞋子的衣服，而随衣服一起寄过来的，还有一句简短的留言。

“这套二号B型套装一定会很适合您的，请您务必穿上它。一个……您的仰慕者。”

猫魅姑娘念完纸条后看了一眼一直沉默不语的伊恩，又看了盒子里摆放的那一身明显是给女性穿的衣服，不由得在心里暗骂了一句。

到底是哪个缺心眼闲的没事干啊！

“长官……要不我帮您把这些东西收起来？”

伊恩站了起来，将盒子盖好夹在了腋下，走到门口时忽然回头说道，“把那张字条处理掉，还有不要告诉任何人这件衣服的事，尤其是卡里洛斯。”

猫魅姑娘愣了一下急忙点点头行了个军礼大喊一声，“哦哦……是！我一定会替长官保守秘密的！……不对不对，我根本不知道有这件事！”

伊恩的嘴角抽动了一下，终究是没有多说什么就离开了小队训练室。猫魅姑娘松了口气，重新把纸条又拿出来仔细看了一下，然后便嘀嘀咕咕的把纸条烧掉了。

“难道这不是卡里洛斯送来的吗？我还以为只有他有这么大胆呢……”

伊恩直接带着衣服回家了，他本来是想第一时间就把盒子塞到什么看不见的犄角旮旯里再也不管的，但在放下盒子的时候，双手却鬼使神差般的再一次打开了盖子，伊恩也只能抚摸着衣服上的纹路皱了皱眉。

我到底是哪里让人觉得适合穿这么暴露的裙子了？

不过……只是试穿一下子也没什么？反正现在只有自己在家。

伊恩这样想着，慢慢试探性地拎起了盒子里的衣服一件件的换上，直到穿好两只靴子后从椅子上站了起来，转了一圈摸了摸腰上的布料。

“怎么现在都开始流行这么奇怪的设计了……果然还是长袍更舒适一点。”

伊恩摇摇头，有点别扭的用手拨弄了一下紧勒进臀缝间的连体服，准备把衣服脱下来趁早收起再也不见。

然而事实证明，好奇心会害死猫，猫魅大概也同理，门突然被打开的时候，谁也没有想到卡里洛斯会在这个时候回来，而伊恩尚未来得及换回平常的长袍。

卡里洛斯呆愣的看着一身黑裙站在屋里的伊恩，伊恩惊恐的看着门口还没回过神的卡里洛斯，两个人沉默了好一会儿，还是卡里洛斯率先反应过来，箭步上前一把拽住了要躲进卧室里的伊恩。

“放手！”

“不放！我凭本事抓住的一个背着我偷偷穿裙子的老婆凭什么要我放手。”

卡里洛斯像个无赖一样紧紧抓住伊恩的手腕，在仔细打量过了这身衣服后更是露出了一个坏笑，便强行把伊恩搂进怀里打趣起来。

“长官穿的真性感呢，该看不该看的地方全都看的一清二楚。这是给我的恋人节的奖励吗？”

伊恩红着脸努力的想要推开卡里洛斯越凑越近的脸，但奈何在力量上终归不是他的对手，最后也只能放弃推搡任由卡里洛斯搂着自己的腰。

“我怎么可能会买这种不实用的衣服，而且这还是女款的，你想太多了。”

“那你为什么会有这件衣服而且还穿上了？”卡里洛斯第一时间捕捉到了话里不对劲的地方，尤其是怀里的伊恩僵硬了一下，卡里洛斯立刻捏起伊恩的下巴逼迫他面向自己。

“不说实话我就把你操到说为止哦？”

“你可真是蛮不讲理。”伊恩嘀咕了一句，然而他对此无计可施，也只能犹豫了一下模棱两可的说道，“谁知道是谁寄过来的。”

伊恩的话让卡里洛斯一下子警觉起来，他不由得皱着眉看瞥了一眼还摆在不远处的盒子却看不出任何线索。

“陌生人给你寄来这么色情的衣服你也敢穿……那既然不是什么很重要的东西的话，我把他弄脏了也没关系吧？”

伊恩还没反应过来这句话的深意，卡里洛斯已经把手伸进裙摆下面抓住露在外面的臀肉用力揉捏着，叼住猫耳在耳廓上不轻不重的咬了一口。

“你！……至少让我把他脱了！”伊恩再次挣扎起来，但他还不适应长筒高跟靴，在卡里洛斯的骚扰之下总是有点站不稳，伊恩又气又急又对突然吃起飞醋的卡里洛斯有些无奈，也只能暗自后悔刚刚为什么要把这件衣服穿上。

“啪！”的一声，卡里洛斯在伊恩的屁股上打了一巴掌，刚刚还在挣扎的伊恩一下子安静了下来，卡里洛斯这才满意的在他耳边轻声说道，“你都不拒绝跟我做了，穿着这身衣服又怎么样嘛。不管是送给你这件衣服的，我猜他也会很想看看你穿着这个被操到满身精液的样子吧，只可惜现在能做到的只有我。”

伊恩不满的别开脑袋却又被卡里洛斯掐着下巴把头掰回来，霸道而强势的以一种近乎撕咬的亲吻方式掠夺伊恩的呼吸机会，直到伊恩开始有些腿脚发软只能靠着卡里洛斯才能站稳的时候，伊恩的嘴唇已经被咬的有些红肿渗血，而罪魁祸首还在舔着嘴角满意的欣赏自己的“杰作”。

“别这么不情愿啊，亲爱的。你难道不是向来都最喜欢我粗暴一点对你嘛，要是再来点恰到好处的羞辱你现在是不是已经该湿的滴水了？”

就算卡里洛斯不再是个贵族而变成了伊恩的下属，在性事上他依旧强势到让伊恩无从招架，就像是现在，卡里洛斯的手已经随着话音把卡进臀缝间的布料拉扯到一旁，紧绷的布将饱满的臀丘也勒成两瓣，他试探着在臀缝间摸了一把，触到手的湿滑已经说明了所有问题。

“衣服太紧了，脱了再做！”伊恩还想试图商量着先把这件让他倍感羞耻的衣服脱下来，但卡里洛斯并不给他这个机会，反倒是突然转身将伊恩抵在书架上，在他两腿之间顶进一条腿，手在腰后一揽让伊恩骑在了他腿上，又在露出来的大腿上不轻不重的掐了一把。

“我看用不着，这件衣服挺好的，正好方便我想做的事。”湿软的舌尖轻轻在裸露出来的胸口上划过，轻微的痒和凉意让伊恩忍不住抓紧了卡里洛斯的肩膀，在手指隔着布料勾勒着从衣服上透出来的性器时发出一声难耐的喟叹。

一件衣服都不需要脱，却足以让卡里洛斯能够对伊恩上下其手，伊恩放弃了对脱掉这身衣服的执着，一心一意地沉浸到快感之中，任由卡里洛斯的口水打湿了胸前的布料，硬挺的乳尖从紧绷的衣服上微微显露出来，又被隔着布用牙齿叼住。衣服的料子顺滑柔软，被牙齿咬住的触感也清晰的传到头脑中，伊恩紧紧的抱住了卡里洛斯的脑袋，一边调整着呼吸一边抚摸着酒红色的短发。

涨起的性器透过紧紧包裹着胯下的布勒出了一个清晰的形状，卡里洛斯抬起头看了一眼满脸绯红的伊恩，忽然转移视线打量起了裙子的下摆，“伊恩，把裙摆拎起来让我看看。”

伊恩咬了一下唇角，没有多说什么就乖顺的双手提高裙摆，让卡里洛斯能更加清晰的看懂裙子下的构造，细嫩的双腿在长袜的包裹下只露出最上面那一截，随便在露出来的大腿上抓上一把，从指间溢出的嫩肉与青筋暴起的大手形成了鲜明的对比，直到留下一个泛红的手印才会恋恋不舍的松开，转而揉弄起了浑圆的屁股。

“你还要看多久？”

伊恩突然出声询问，卡里洛斯愣了一下才抬起视线瞥了一眼已经有些呼吸急促的伊恩，那副欲言又止的样子让他一下子就明白了这句话的深意，却故意一本正经的曲解了伊恩的意思，“这么一会儿怎么看的够，等你脱了它肯定再也不会穿了，当然是看一眼少一眼，要趁着你还穿着的时候多看几眼。”

“那……你就打算一直这么看着了吗？”

卡里洛斯忍不住咧了咧嘴角，努力忍着笑意双手揉着伊恩的屁股好意劝说道，“伊恩，我觉得你用不着穿了一件女装就这么矜持起来，你可不应该是那种会像纯情小姑娘一样害羞的人，好好说出来你想要的会更快一点。”

伊恩沉默了，而半晌过后终归是轻哼一声以示不满，“我哪儿流氓得过你……做不做了？！难道这还要我下命令吗？”

“我不介意啊？”卡里洛斯嬉皮笑脸的看着伊恩，“不如你试试看？偶尔换一换角色没准也别有情趣嘛。长官想命令我点什么？只要是您说出来的我都会做到的。”

刻意放轻的声音紧贴着耳朵响起，而身后就是书架，即便伊恩试图仰头躲开也没什么可供他躲闪的空闲，所以他干脆扯着卡里洛斯的领子把他从骚扰自己的耳朵的行为中拽下来，嘴巴凑到卡里洛斯的耳边报复性的吹了口气。

“让我舒服了就原谅你以下犯上。”

卡里洛斯挑起眉毛，忽然露出一个意味不明的笑容在伊恩的脸上亲了一下，手指顺着臀缝蹭进已经足够湿热的甬道中。卡里洛斯看着伊恩仰起头发出了难耐的喘息，便主动凑上去将剩余的喘息尽数以吻堵回去，在唇齿的纠缠之间再添一根手指，故意抵在腺体上加快了插干的频率，舒爽的呻吟尽数化为哼鸣。

当伊恩终于能从亲吻中松一口气时，就连急促的喘息都掩盖不了被手指搅出来的水声。伊恩骑跨在卡里洛斯的大腿上，双脚即便自然下垂也够不到地面，只能靠着搂在腰后的手臂保持平衡，绵软的身体倚在卡里洛斯的胸口，溢出的汁水已经打湿了卡里洛斯大腿上的布料。

“长官还满意吗？趁着接吻偷偷高潮怎么行，您要是以为不说出来就不会被发现那可就大错特错了，屁股绞得那么紧我的手指都差点拔不出来了。”

“闭嘴！”

“我闭嘴了还怎么让你爽？”

卡里洛斯低笑一声，不仅抽出了手指还撤开腿把伊恩放了下来，高跟鞋落在地上发出清脆的声响，伊恩踉跄了一下才勉强站稳，胯间被浸湿的布料已经在屁股上勒出了红印，就连裙摆上都蹭上了一些水痕。而卡里洛斯忽然蹲下来，不等伊恩反应过来便拨开了勒进胯间的布料，抬头凑上去将略小一号的性器整个吞进嘴里。

“你干什么！你……”伊恩慌忙想推开卡里洛斯的脑袋，却被人在屁股上掐了一把。

“别忘了拎好裙摆，裙子都盖在我头上了。”

迫于压力，伊恩重新拎起了裙子，但他只能靠着卡里洛斯的搀扶才能勉强站住脚，而当托在屁股上的手又趁机探进体内时，后穴的手指随着每一次的吮吸都会故意操到腺体上，娇声的呻吟也变得愈发急促，在前后反复交替的快感中在卡里洛斯的口中尽数释放。

伊恩还沉浸在第二次高潮的余韵中，而卡里洛斯重新站了起来，将伊恩翻了个身让他伏在书架上，却把拨开的衣服重新拉扯回来裹住刚刚泄过的性器，双手也架好了细腰，伊恩终于回过神来，愣了一下才有些不确定的问道，“喂！你该不会……”

突然的深顶打断了伊恩要说的话，伴随着晃动有一两本书从书架上掉了下来，伊恩急忙想要制止卡里洛斯，说出来的话却被已经开始的猛力操干带出了断断续续的呻吟。

“混蛋……会弄脏书的！……呜……至少换个地方……”

“用不着，弄脏了我再给你买新的。”卡里洛斯丝毫没有要停的意思，反而在伊恩的屁股上再次打了一巴掌，看着手印慢慢浮现在被撞得发颤的屁股上。“屁股再翘高一点，有了这个高跟鞋你也用不着太辛苦了，这不是挺好的嘛。”

伊恩摇了摇头，抓在书架上的手青筋暴起，快速恢复挺立的肉棒被胯下勒紧的衣服包裹起来，顶端的位置晕出一片水迹，两腿之间还有被大幅度的抽送而溅出来的淫水滴滴哒哒的落在地上。

“轻点……我要站不住了，书会掉下来的。”

伊恩抖着双腿哀声求饶，换来的却是被卡里洛斯翻过来抵在书架上抱起来更用力的操进去，背后成排的书脊硌得后背发疼，好在书架和大部分的书都摆放的足够平稳，却依旧避免不了个别被晃掉的书掉在地上，书页摊开，上面的字迹也被滴落的清液晕开。

伊恩不得不勉强用腿夹住卡里洛斯的腰以免自己掉下来，尽管卡里洛斯的双手已经稳稳拖住了他的腰，这样的姿势依旧让伊恩有些胆战心惊。

“突然夹得这么紧，看来你很喜欢这个姿势？”

伊恩顾不上卡里洛斯的打趣，只能抱紧了他的脖子，每一下下坠都会吓得他缩紧后穴，却又被卡里洛斯狠狠操开，异样的快感直冲头顶，伊恩的叫喊甚至染上了哭腔，来不及下咽的涎水顺着唇角滑进高高的衣领里。

“放我下来！呜……别这样……”

卡里洛斯不为所动，反倒故意微微松手，吓得伊恩抓紧了卡里洛斯，在听到窃笑声时气得一口咬在了卡里洛斯的脖子上，他疼的倒吸一口气，一时精关失守，伊恩这才随着射进深处的精液一起达到了高潮。

“舒服吗伊恩？”卡里洛斯总算是知道体贴的用胳膊垫在伊恩背后，任由伊恩在他脖子上发狠的咬出牙印，一只手轻轻的在他脑后顺着毛，直到伊恩松开嘴。

一点轻微的点头算是回应，尖锐的虎牙留下了星星点点的血痕，伊恩犹豫了一下才用舌头舔了舔被自己咬破的地方，粗糙的舌头带来微弱的刺激，卡里洛斯深呼吸一口气压下冲动，伊恩却将眼罩向上推开一点，露出泛红的眼睛看向了卡里洛斯。

“这件衣服只要我脱了就绝对不会再穿上，不想留下遗憾就别这么快结束。”

卡里洛斯忍不住笑了一声，捧着伊恩的脸颊拇指揩去眼尾晕开的泪水，然后在那只眼上亲了一口。

“遵命，长官。”


End file.
